


My Other Mother

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the Dark Side Challenge. Spock visits home and learns something disturbing about his parent's marriage.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a challenge to write about a character's dark side.

Title: My Other Mother  
Author: Saidicam29  
Series: TOS  
Codes: PG (I think, adult in nature, but not explicit)  
Pairings: Sa, Am, K, S  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't make money off of them; I just have fun with them.

Summary: My response to the Dark Side Challenge. Spock visits home and learns something disturbing about his parent's marriage.

 

Spock and Jim beamed down to the planet Vulcan just outside of the home of Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda; Spock's parents. The Enterprise needed a lay-over to make some repairs, and Vulcan was the most attractive planet in the system. There was actually quite a bit of tourist trade in the cities, and most people could find a good time there. Spock was looking forward to spending time with his parents. He had lost a lot of time when he and his father were estranged, and since the Babel conference he hadn't had much opportunity to come home. This was an unexpected lay-over, so Spock didn't have the opportunity to notify his parents of his arrival, but he did confirm that they were on Vulcan at this time. That was okay, though. His mother liked surprises, and Sarek...well...Sarek would probably give him a slight lecture on etiquette. That didn't bother Spock anymore, not like it used to. He'd finally learned it was just his father's way to correct and lecture him. He meant no harm by it, he just felt it was his fatherly duty to help Spock be the best he could possibly be.

As they approached the front door, Jim commented, "The place looks dark. You sure they're home?"

Spock nodded in agreement to the observation. "They may be out right now, but they will return home tonight. In the meantime, we can wait in comfort inside."

As they walked down the hall Spock turned the lights on minimum, for Kirk's benefit only, since he knew his parents wouldn't have changed the layout of the house much. Spock offered Jim a drink, and at his acceptance they turned to enter the living room, but stopped at the sound of a very feminine giggle. The living room was dark except for the slight luminance coming from the faux fireplace, so they waited and listened a moment to ensure that they didn't disrupt anything private. It was a good thing they did, because amidst the giggles and murmurs there were the distinctive sounds of a couple loving each other.

Feeling like an adolescent again, Kirk looked at Spock to see that they were both having a hard time controlling their laughter. In silent agreement the men turned to quietly leave the house for the night. They were halfway to the door when they heard a man's voice moan in ecstasy, "Oh, Amanda, you're incredible!"  
Spock froze and his face held a horrified expression. Kirk was shocked as well because he knew the reason for Spock's reaction. That wasn't Sarek's voice.  
\-------------------------

The next morning Jim and Spock beamed back down to Sarek's house. Jim had tried last night to talk to Spock about what had happened, but his friend had closed himself off in his quarters. Now, after notifying his parent's of their arrival, Spock had told Kirk that he'd decided he had to inform Sarek of what was going on. Jim wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but decided to let Spock handle this his own way.

Spock was having a hard time relating to his mother this time. He couldn't look her in the eye, but he was constantly watching the interactions between his parents, which seemed perfectly normal. After breakfast Sarek excused himself to go work in his study for a while, and Spock followed after asking Jim to keep his mother occupied for a while.

Sarek had barely sat down in his chair when there was a knock on his study door. "Come," he said and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Spock seeking him out.

"Father? May I speak with you a moment?" Spock asked tentatively.

"Of course, my son. Please, sit."

Spock took the chair opposite him, and Sarek waited for him to start speaking. Spock stared at his steepled fingers resting on his lap. There was no way he could look Sarek in the eye when he told him this. "There is something I must tell you, but it is not easy for me to say, nor will it be easy for you to hear."

Sarek waited for him to continue, but when he hesitated he prompted him. "Hesitation will not make it easier for either of us, my son. Say what it is you have come here to say, Spock."

Spock took a deep breath, then began. "Very well, Father. Last night Jim and I came here to visit, however, you were not home, but mother was."

"She did not mention this to me," Sarek interrupted.

"No, she was not aware that we were here. Sarek, mother....was not alone, last night." He waited for his father's reaction.

"I see." Sarek got up and began to peruse the book shelf. "That is enough, Spock. Let us end this discussion now. I suggest you try to forget anything you saw last night."

Spock was stunned. "You know? You can not ignore this. Obviously there are problems in your marriage. Mother is unhappy, she is being forced to seek comfort from another man. You must determine where you have been neglectful to her, and correct the situation…"

"I have neglected nothing! Spock, you may be our son, however, our marriage is none of your concern." Sarek spoke while keeping his back to his son.

"Who is he?" Spock inquired.

Sarek's shoulders slumped a little. "I do not know. She changes them frequently."

Spock felt a knot form in his gut. "Them?"

Sarek turned to look at his son. "Her lovers."

Feeling faint, Spock collapsed into his chair. "No, she would not do that." He looked up and saw sympathy, for him, on Sarek's face. "How long?" he asked quietly.

Sarek returned to his seat as well. He had never expected his son to learn of this, and knew how difficult this would be for him. "Spock, Amanda is a good woman, a wonderful mother, but she is not as perfect as you have always believed her to be. She has always had this need to be with a variety of men. I do not understand it, and I am not sure if she does either. When you were born, she restricted her activities greatly, but once you moved out she resumed them. She says it has nothing to do with me, that it is  
just a weakness of hers. Spock, I give her all I have to give. I do everything I can to make her happy."

Spock shook his head in denial. "No, I can not believe this. Why would you ever allow her to do this?"

Sarek looked away in embarrassment. "I need her, Spock. No other would do for me. I would rather share her than live without her. She has always been very discreet. I usually am not aware of when or where she meets them."

Spock jumped up and headed for the door, but Sarek grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going?" his father asked.

"I can not stay here now. I need time to think."

Sarek nodded in understanding. "Very well, but do not mention that you know about this to her. Spock, she is still the same person she has always been. As an adult, you must realize that she could never live up to the saintly standards you set for her."

Spock didn't look at him. "I will consider that, Sarek. Good-bye." He quickly left the room.

While Sarek took a moment to collect himself, Amanda came rushing into the study looking very upset. "Sarek, Spock just left. He looked very upset, what happened? Did you two have another fight?"

Sarek looked at the anguish on his bond-mate's face for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry, T'hy'la. I guess Spock and I will never get along as you would like. Do not worry, I will talk to him soon, and he will come to see us again."

"Oh, Sarek. I wish you two could learn to accept each other. Thank you for taking the first step this time. I couldn't deal with another long estrangement." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you."

Sarek gave her a slight smile. "I know you do, and I cherish thee, T'hy'la." He took her hand in his and led to out into the gardens. Everything was just as it always was.

 

The End


End file.
